


A Man With Bleached Hair

by young_monster



Series: The Undead Home for Jazz [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Jazz Club AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: A man with bleached hair takes a chance at the jazz club he's been attending regularly.





	A Man With Bleached Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_lee_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lee_us/gifts).



> This is a random AU that popped into my head late at night (or early in the morning) where George owns a jazz club in the 1930's/1940's, and I hope you like it.

Someone knocked on his office door. George tore his eyes away from the plans on his desk, calling out, “Come in.” 

The door squeaked open, revealing his wife and headliner for the club, Asia. She was wearing a simple shirt and trousers, holding her dress for tonight on a hanger. She entered his office without a word, and sat down on the leather chair in front of his desk. 

“What is it, darling?” George asked, standing up from the chair to walk to the front of his desk. “You’re early for tonight.” 

“I want you to meet someone.” Asia smiled, taking one of his hands in both of hers. Her nails were painted red, the same shade as her lips. George couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was, without even trying. “A singer, like me, who could take over some of the nights I work.” 

George nodded, wondering why his wife seemed hesitant to bring this up to him. “Of course, what’s her name?” 

“That’s the thing.” Asia bit her lip, toying with her husband’s wedding band. “They ain’t a woman.”   
“A man?” George scoffed. “What’s a man doing trying to sing in a jazz club?” 

Asia stood, an irritated look twisting her smile. “He ain’t had it easy, George. He grew in a shit neighborhood, with people tellin’ him he was doin’ everything wrong, and this is all he wants to do. He’s been called a trannie twice for every ounce of liquor you’ve ever downed. Give him a chance. That’s all I’m askin’ for, is you givin’ him a chance.” 

George considered her words, keeping his eyes on their interlocked hands. Finally, he nodded, and looked back up with a small smile. “Alright, I give him a chance, darling. For you.” 

Asia squealed, and threw her arms around him, enveloping him in a warm hug. “Thank you, Georgie, you won’t regret this!” 

“Doesn’t matter if I do,” George remarked, returning the hug with as much care as he could. “I still love you.” 

“I love you too.” Asia placed a light kiss on his lips, then took his hands in hers again. “Come on, he’s on the stage right now.” She led her husband out of the office, and down the winding hallway that eventually led to the main floor of the club. 

It was nothing special, just a typical club. A stage, with room for a small band and the singer, with tables and booths filling the rest of the floor. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a nice bar was set in the back, near the main entrance. 

“His name’s Daniel,” Asia said as she pointed him out. He was the only one on the stage, sitting cross legged by the microphone. He had bleached hair, something that struck George as entirely too odd for him. What kind of a man bleaches his hair? 

Asia noticed his staring, and slaps his arm. “Don’t stare, he’s still a man like you. If I hear you call him anything close to a tranny, I will personally punch you square in the jaw, you understand me?” 

Noting the fire in her eyes as she threatened him, George nodded. He always adored the way his wife would protect someone she cared about. “I promise I won’t, darling. He’s just odd, you have to admit it.” 

“‘Course I do, don’t mean I’m goin’ to comment on it. Now, give him a fair chance. Go sit down, I’ll do the talkin’.” 

George listened to her directions, and sat down at a table directly facing the small, wooden stage. The bartender and one of his best friends, Jordon, sat down beside him. 

“You really gonna give him a chance?” Jordon asked, watching as Asia made her way to the stage and began talking to Daniel. 

George follows his gaze, though he kept it on his wife, admiring her from afar. “You don’t think I should?” 

Jordon shook his head. “Didn’t say that, I only meant that he’s a bit weird, even for Los Angeles. What man have you ever seen bleached his hair? I thought only broads did that.” 

“I promised Asia I wouldn’t judge him for his appearance, only for his voice.” 

“Helps that he’s real pretty to look at,” Jordon commented, grinning a little to himself. 

George nudged his shoulder, barely concealing a smirk himself. “Jordon, are you eyeing him down?” 

“Aside for the fact I would be slaughtered for it, I would love to have that man underneath me.” 

“You know those things don’t get outside these walls.” George couldn’t help but chuckle at the dreamy eyes his friend was casting towards the blonde. “No one who cares would ever have to find out.” 

Jordon waved him off, shaking his head lightly. “That is a different conversation for a different time, assuming his voice isn’t terrible.” 

“Boys, hush!” Asia spoke into the microphone, her beautiful voice reverberating throughout the room. She turned to Daniel, and ushered him towards the microphone. “Go ahead, doll.” 

Daniel nodded, then flashed a smile towards the two men in the audience. “Hello, I’m Daniel Murillo, and I am looking for a job singing for this club. I’ve been singing for as long as I can remember, and I’ve taken lessons, in private.” He glanced at Asia, who then turned on the phonograph in the corner; it wasn’t used very often, only when they couldn’t get a live band for the night. 

George leaned back as the music for Makin’ Whoopee began playing. Daniel began singing, softly at first, then louder as he grew in confidence. George had to admit it; Daniel’s voice was angelic, almost as beautiful as Asia’s - almost. He hit every note perfectly, and his body swayed with the song. George was impressed beyond belief; Jordon was lovestruck. 

George noticed with a grin how Jordon wouldn’t take his eyes off the singer, his elbows on the table and his chin resting in his hands as he leaned closer, eagerly absorbing the song, barely even blinking during it. 

Asia was smiling throughout the entire performance, a proud expression on her face. She had been egging Daniel to do this for a few months, and now he was pulling off the audition effortlessly. She scoffed to think he was ever nervous about this. 

When the song ended, Jordon jumped out of his seat, clapping louder than George and Asia combined. Daniel blushed, and clambered off the stage. Asia followed him, and the two of them made their over to the two men. 

“So, you liked it?” Daniel shyly asked, looking between the three around him. 

“Loved it,” Jordon blurted out, immediately wincing in embarrassment. 

Asia laughed, clapping once more. “I told ya his voice was amazin’, didn’t I, Georgie?” 

George nodded, pecking his wife on the cheek. “You sure did, darling.” He turned to Daniel, a warming smile on his face. “I think we can all agree that we would greatly appreciate it if you would come work with us here, Mr. Murillo. If you’re up to it, of course.” 

“I am more than up to it,” Daniel assured him. “And call me Danny.” 

George held out his hand. “Great to have you aboard, Danny.” 

The blonde firmly shook his hand, and looked around at the three of them. “Thanks for taking me in. I know I’m not the first choice for most people.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Asia scoffed. “You’re wonderful, doll. We’re lucky to have you.” She gave Danny a light hug, and beamed at her husband. 

“I have to get going now, but again, thank you for takin’ me in.” Danny nodded, then headed out the door after they all shared their goodbyes. 

Asia gave Jordon a pointed look, gently slapping his shoulder. “You should ask him out, doll. It’s obvious you’re smitten with him.” 

Jordon scoffed, looking to George for help. 

“I agree with her. You seem very captivated by him, and he seems open to it.” George nodded encouragingly to his friend. 

“But what if he isn’t open to it? He could out me, and then the entire community is up in flames because there’s a ‘gay’ man who isn’t even totally gay among them.” Jordon shook his head, crossing his arms as he pouted at the floor. “I won’t make a move on him. I might befriend him, but I won’t make a move on him.” 

George turned to his wife, deciding to change the subject. “How’d you meet Danny? You never told me.” 

Asia shrugged, pointing a corner table in the corner opposite of the bar. “He’s been a regular here for some time. I’d always see him, sittin’ alone, drinking somethin’ light, sometimes even makin’ little notes after performances. One night, I decided to chat him up a bit, and he told him a little bit about himself. Said he was always made fun of for being like a woman, and that he likes to sing. The rest is history.” 

“A man who bleaches his hair,” Jordon mused, staring off into the distance. “It’s so odd, but it suits him really well. I can’t imagine him with any other hair color.”

“I think his natural color is brown, but I’m not sure. Don’t ask him that, if you ever go on a date with him.” Asia grinned as Jordon blushed, and took her husband’s pocket watch out of his suit pocket, checking the time with a groan. “It’s time to get ready to open, boys. Let’s make tonight count.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
